


[M4F] Once In A Lifetime

by margo_moon



Category: David Byrne - Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, Talking Heads - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Gentle Mdom, Kisses, L-Bombs, Married Couple, Optional Breeding, Optional Fingering, Pet Names, no namecalling, talking heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: I got stoned, listened to Once In A Lifetime by Talking Heads, and got horny. Then challenged myself to make a scene incorporating as many of the lyrics as possible.
Kudos: 3





	[M4F] Once In A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This script is strictly fictional, written by an adult, about adult characters, for an adult audience. If you’re a minor, kindly fuck off. This is 18+ ONLY, no exceptions.
> 
> Anyone is welcome to fill this script publicly on Reddit, available for free on GWA or similar. If you want to fill this script on any other platform, please ask for my consent FIRST. Do not share on any other site/app without my knowledge and permission.
> 
> Ad-lib, improv, adaptation and general fun is *actively encouraged*! Play with this script as much as you like, and make sure the finished product is natural and comfortable for *you*.
> 
> Don't forget to mention my username (u/margo-moon) in the comments of your fill.
> 
> *emphasis*  
> [guidance/suggested fx]  
> (context)
> 
> _________________________

[M4F][Script Offer] Once In A Lifetime [Talking Heads References] [I Got Horny Listening To Once In A Lifetime And My Stoned Ass Decided To Write A Script Incorporating The Lyrics] [L-Bombs] [Cunnilingus] [Fucking] [Pet Names] [No Name-Calling] [Optional Fingering] [Optional Breeding]

Hi darling, welcome home!

I'm just here in the living room - come sit up on the couch with me.

How was your day?

Uneventful? Hmm, well, no news is good news, I guess.

It's funny you say that - for me, the day seemed to go by really quickly.

[laughs] No, no, baby, it wasn't because you weren't here! I just... sometimes I look back and it seems like everything's passing by so quickly, y'know?

It seems only yesterday that we were living in a shotgun shack.

Yeah, yeah, it wasn't *that* bad, but honestly, how else would you describe it?

And now we find ourselves in another part of the world...

I feel so lucky, sweetheart. I just wonder - how did we get here?

Hmm, maybe you're right, I *am* talking a lot of shit.

Well, do you have an alternative to me talking?

...Head?

Wow, *someone's* being awful demanding, hmm?

I mean... I won't say no, darling.

You've had a slow day, and I'm gonna take good care of you.

Go on then, hike up your skirt for me.

Baby, you know what to do. Take off your panties too.

You can't expect me to do *all* the work, can you?

Mm, okay, sit back, get comfy.

Let me kiss you.

[kiss]

God, I love you. [kiss] A woman like you only comes around once in a lifetime. [kiss] I'm so lucky.

I love your body. You're so gorgeous... from those tempting lips.. [kiss]

Across your collarbones... [kiss] mmm, I know how much you love this spot.. [kiss]

I love even just feeling you up while I make out with you. [long, passionate kiss]

My poor tired baby, so tired after her long day... you *really* want some relief, don't you?

Well, you were very demanding, so I think it's only fair that you ask politely.

Hmm, that's not quite enough... how do I work this? I'm sorry, baby, but you'll just have to beg.

You're so sweet when you beg... okay, love.

Open your legs for me.

Wider.

I said *wider*.

Do I have to correct you every time, baby? I thought you'd have learned this by now, but no...

There we go. That's better.

*Good girl.*

[soft kisses]

You have the most gorgeous thighs... I love kissing them and biting them. You're already moaning and I haven't even given your sweet little cunt my mouth yet.

Go on, baby, show me what you want. Grab my hair, tangle your fingers into it... guide me... (IF YOU DON'T HAVE HAIR: Push my head down, show me where you want me.)

[chuckle turns into moan as you start eating her out]

Mm, baby, you taste so good...

[more licks/kisses/moans/etc]

This cunt belongs to *me*. You're *mine*, my *wife*, my *beautiful wife*....

[more licks/kisses/moans/etc]

And we get to spend our lives together, in this beautiful house...

[more licks/kisses/moans/etc]

This is heaven to me.

[more licks/kisses/moans/etc]

{SECTION IF YOU WANT PENETRATION DURING CUNNILINGUS}  
{Do you want some fingers inside you, love?  
{Go on, you can beg one more time.  
{Fuck... good girl.  
{Mmph, there you go...  
{God, the look on your face when I curl them up and hit *that* perfect spot...}

[cunnilingus improv]

Oh, baby, you're making so much noise... (snarky/condescending/mocking) My God, what have I done?

[more licks/kisses/moans/etc]

Ohhh... you're about to come, aren't you?

[more licks/kisses/moans/etc]

Am I right?

[more licks/kisses/moans/etc]

Am I wrong?

[more licks/kisses/moans/etc]

Tell me. Beg me to let you come. Do it.

[growl/groan as she begs for you]

Fuck, baby. Come for me. Give me all that cum all over my face. I'm telling you to come, *now.*

[more licks/kisses/moans/etc]

That's it... that's it... 

[softer licks/kisses]

What do you say, baby?

[chuckle] You're welcome, darling.

No, don't move.

Open your mouth. Suck my fingers.

Mm. [laughter]

Look where my hand was... you're so filthy.

[kisses]

Ha, are you kidding? I'm not wiping the cum on my face off. It's a badge of honor, love.

I didn't tell you to close your legs.

Oh, sweetheart, I *know* you're sensitive... but I need to come inside you, so I'm going to do it.

[unbuckle/unzip]

You ready for my cock, baby?

Ha, why am I even asking? You're always so desperate for it...

[you enter her]

Ohhhh... fuck. You're still shaking all around me. 

It feels so fucking good around me. Don't stop, baby.

[fucking ensues - groan throughout and improv as you like]

Oh, you *love* it when I pin you down like this, huh? With my hand around your throat?

Mm, well, it just looks so pretty there.

I don't care how fast I watch the days go by... the only thing that matters is you letting me hold you down...

Time isn't holding up... time isn't after us... 

I love you so much...

And I will keep on loving you for the rest of my lifetime...

Oh baby, I'm getting close...

{If you're not into breeding, just replace the phrase with "cum" or whatever improv you'd like}

I'm gonna fucking breed you... That's right, I'm going to cum inside you, baby.

I want you to cum with me, okay? Can you do that for me?

Of course you can, you're *such* a good girl...

Okay, baby, I want you to come *now*... come as I'm breeding that tight little cunt...

Oh fuck--

[cumming improv - general swearing, moans, groans, maybe some "take it all"]

My God... you're so amazing, love.

C'mere, move your butt. [laugh/giggle] C'mon, come and snuggle into me.

Let me hold you.

I love you, baby.

Let's just stay like this for while... just letting the days go by...


End file.
